The time of our lives
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. College is supposed to be the best time of your life but if you're Kagome and Sesshoumaru high school is the best time of your life. Can they survive their last year in SHS
1. The best Valentine's Day ever, Part I

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author**: Lady-Kurama

**Title**: Shikon High School

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warning**: Sex, Violence, and drugs. **Readers' discretion advised**.

**Author's Note**: As you all know, I'm a writer and the job of a writer is to please his/her audience. In other word, I'm your slave but that doesn't mean you have to be _**mean**_. But if you have any suggestion, please feel free to share.

**Chapter: The best Valentine's Day Ever, Part I**

Kagome Higurashi sat in her chemistry class. Her eyes were glued to the clock. Don't get her wrong, she loved chemistry. It was her favorite class but she couldn't wait to get out. Today was Valentine's Day and she couldn't wait to see what her boyfriend had in store for her. All day, she had been collecting chocolate, candy and stuff animals. It was like scavenger hunt. Each present had a clue to where she would find the next. It was amazing. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend would do something so sweet. She hasn't seen him all day. She couldn't wait. If only that stupid clock would move faster. Then finally the bell rang she all but ran to her locker. Like this morning, she found a red rose and a card. In the front, it reads: **_"I know I don't tell you as often as I should how I feel about you…_**" and inside the card say: **_"But on this on Valentine's Day I want to know that I love you with all my heart. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart. Love Sesshy…_**

She was so happy. She felt like she was going to burst**_. "Oh my god, who knew Sesshoumaru, could be so romantic."_** She thought. She put her books in the locker and collected all the roses and gifts. In total, she had two dozens of red and white roses. Three teddy bears. One say, **_"I love you_**." The second say, "**_Be my valentine_**." And the third was holding a heart. She also had a huge dog plushy, two boxes of chocolate and a bag of her favorite candy. She had to make two trips to her car. She put everything in the bag seat. On her last trip, she met with her cousin, Kikyou.

"Hey, Kikyou."

"Did Sesshoumaru get you all these flowers?" she asked.

"Yeah! He did. So where's Inuyasha?"

"I have no idea where the baka is." She said.

"So what did Inuyasha get you for V-day?"

"Nothing. He forgot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what else did Sesshoumaru get you?"

"Oh! Nothing much. Would you like a ride home? I notice that you didn't have your car today. "

"Sure. That'll be fine."

When Kikyou got in the car, she saw Kagome's presents. She felt a ping of jealousy for her cousin. Kagome has always had the best of everything. Since the death of her parents, she had been living with the Higurashis. They never seem to favor either of them. They were given the same attention and love. But other members of the family always loved Kagome because she was **_so_** sweet, so **_innocent_**. High school wasn't any different. Everybody wanted to be Kagome's friend. Everybody wanted to be near her. When she started going out with Inuyasha, Kikyou thought that she had finally win. She had the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend and for a while she was the envy of the whole school. Then Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, came to their school and asked Kagome out. If Inuyasha was hot, Sesshoumaru was drop-dead gorgeous. He had the body of a god, the face of angel. He was the most popular boy in school and captain of the football team. Once again Kagome had won and Kikyou was left with second best. God! she hated her cousin.

She looked at her cousin. The latter turned her head from the road and gave her cheerful smile.

"Cheer up, Kikyou. I'm sure Inuyasha would make it up to you."

"Yeah! Right. I just can't believe he forgot. I told him last week that today was Valentine's Day."

"Hey, he's a guy. Of course, he's going to forget."

"Sesshoumaru didn't forget."

"That's just Sesshoumaru."

"Sometimes, I have a hard time believing that these two are related."

Kagome laughed. It was true. Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's half brother. They were as different as night and day. Where Sesshoumaru was more mature and responsible, Inuyasha was childish. They didn't get along either. Every time, she and her cousin double-dated, it always resulted in a disaster and after a couple of try, they decided to stop. She didn't mind. She loved being alone with her boyfriend. He was more opened when they were alone.

When they finally arrived at their house, Kagome parked her car in the driveway next to her Kikyou's car. Her mother came out to welcome them home.

"Hey! Mom, can you help me."

"Sure, sweetie."

Mrs. Higurashi gasped when she saw her daughter's gifts.

"Oh! My god. Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Sesshoumaru brought them for me."

"Wow. I wish your father was that romantic."

They giggled.

"What about you, Kikyuo. Where are your presents?"

"I don't have any. Inuyasha forget that today was Valentine's Day."

"Well don't worry, sweetie. I bought chocolate for everyone. Well, except for you, Kagome."

"Why not."

"I was just kidding, dear. And by the way, there's something in your room for you."

"What is it?"

"What don't you go upstairs and found out?"

Kagome ran to the house. She almost knocked over her grandfather in the stairs. She raced down the hall to her room and threw open the door. She gasped.

"Oh…My…God..."

The messy room she had left this morning was cleaned but that wasn't the reason she gasped. On her bed, the phrase **_'I love you'_** was spelled out in rose petals. Well, it actually spelled **_'I heart you'_** but it was so romantic. Today had been the best day of her life. She wouldn't change for anything.

"Wow, when he said he had a surprise for you. I didn't think that he was going to cleaned your messy room and add this to it."

"Sesshoumaru was here?"

"Who do you think did this?"

"I just can't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe? You've always had the better brother." Kikyou said.

"What does that suppose to mean."

"Exactly as it sounds."

"Hey, you don't have to bitch at me. It's neither my fault nor Sesshoumaru's that Inuyasha forgot. What don't you yell at him?"

"Girls! Stopped it. There's no need to fight over this." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kikyou went to her room.

"Now, Kagome, try to be more considerate."

"I didn't start it. It's not like it's my fault Inuyasha forgot."

"You're right, it's not. But try to understand how she feels. You wouldn't like it if Sesshoumaru forgot."

"No."

"Then try not to flaunt your presents in front of Kikyou."

"Fine."

Her mother left and closed the door behind her. Kagome took her phone from her bag and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi, love. How was your day." He asked.

"It was the best. Thank you for the wonderful presents."

"Well, if you liked those, you're going to love what I have in store for you next."

"Next? Wait…there's more?"

"But of course. That was just the beginning. The best is yet to come."

"Wow. So what do you have planned?"

"Sorry, Baby Doll, can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Ummm…let's just say that you're going to love it."

"Okay but when do I see you?"

"You'll see me tonight. I will call you and tell you where to meet me."

"Okay."

"Well, I have to go. I need to finish some preparation for tonight."

"Alright. Bye. I love you."

"Love you too."

She turned off the phone and threw it on the bed. She went to one of her nightstand and took out a camera.

"This one is for my scrapbook." She whispered to herself.

She put all of her presents on the bed and took several pictures of them. When she was done, she put the teddy bears on the shelf facing her bed. She kept the dog plushy on her bed and the chocolates in her goody basket. She then jumped on her bed. This has been such a wonderful day. Kagome yawned and rolled on her side facing the picture of Sesshoumaru that was on her nightstand.

"You are the perfect boyfriend." She said before falling asleep.

Unbeknown to Kagome, Kikyou was standing outside o f her door and heard what she said.

"Yes, he is perfect and he should have been mine." She said



Kagome woke up hours later to the rings of her cell phone. She groggily got off the bed and looked for her phone. She found it on the floor where she had no doubt kicked it while she was sleeping. She flipped it opened.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Baby. Sorry to wake you up." Sesshoumaru said in the phone.  
"That's okay. So what's up?"

"It's time for your present. I was wondering if you could meet me at my mother's house."

"Of course. What time do you want me to be there?"

"In an hour."

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Great. Oh…and asked your mom if you can stay over for the night.

"Alright."

"Then I'll see you later."

"Bye."

She hung up and went to the bathroom. She needed a shower before she has to meet with Sesshoumaru. She let the water the water ran for a minute while she got undressed. Once the water was hot, she stepped into the stall. She sighed as the hot water pelted against her skin. She washed her hair and then washed herself clean. When she was done, she turned off the shower. She blow dried her hair and straighten it out. She then went back to her room to get dress. Since it was a wintry night outside, she chose to wear low-rise blue jeans with a white tank top. She also wanted to wear white sneakers and her blue jacket. She applied a little bit of make up to her face. She gathered her hand bag and put in her cell phone, lip-gloss, and her wallet. She went downstairs when she finished. Her mother and Kikyou were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Guys."

"Hello, dear."

"So where are you of to?" Her mother asked.

"I'm going to see Sesshoumaru."

"Alright."

"Mom…would it be okay if I stay over?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sesshoumaru just asked if…"

"You guys are not going to…you know."

"No mom. We're not going to have sex. We're probably going to watched movies all night."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"I don't think anybody else is going to be there."

"Kagome…you can't expect…"

"Mom…I told you we're not going to have sex. Why can you trust me?"

"Kagome…I do trust you."

"Then why won't you let me stay."

"I…fine, you can stay."

She smiled at her mother.

"Thanks mom. I promise to behave."

"I know you will."

She hugged her mother. While she was on her way out, she noticed that Kikyou giving her the evil eye. As soon as she got into her car, she took her phone out of her bag. She dialed Inuyasha's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you and Kikyou are going out tonight."

"No, she's mad at me for forgetting that today was Valentine's Day."

"Then make it up to her."

"What can I do? You know how Kikyou is."

"Yeah I know she can be unreasonable sometimes but if you do something sweet I'm sure she will forgive you."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

She drove to the place Sesshoumaru said to meet him. She was surprised that he wanted her to meet with him at his mother's house. She had been there only twice and she knew that Sesshoumaru only goes there when he wanted to be alone. She arrived at the house just in time. She saw Sesshoumaru's car parked in the driveway. She parked her car next to his. With her bag in her hand, she made her way to the house. Before she even had a chance to knock, the door flew opened. Sesshoumaru was standing in the threshold. He was dressed casually in blue baggy jeans and white shirt.

"Hey, we matched." She said.

"So we do."

"So what have you been up too all day?" she asked.

"Not much."

"Did you go to school today?"

"Yes. I just left before you did."

"Oh."

"Come inside. I want you to see you present."

"Alright."

She followed him inside. He stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. He slowly led her to the living room.

"You're ready?" he asked.

She nodded and he removed. Kagome gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. The living was totally made over. The couches were removed. The floor was covered in pillows. There was a small table in the middle of the ocean of pillows right in front of the chimney. The lights were turned off. The room was illuminated was numerous vanilla scented candles. The table was set for two. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She turned and faced him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on, let's eat."

"I'm starving."

He asked her to seat while he got their food from the kitchen.

"Ummm…it's smells good."

"It's your favorite. I made especially for you."

"Oooww…that's so sweet."

"Well, don't get used to it. You're only get this kind of treatment twice a year."

"And when times are those?"

"Today and for your birthday."

She stuck her tongue out.

Author's Note: At last my lasted creation is completed...well the first chapter anyway. Please review


	2. The best Valentine's Day ever, Part II

**Warning**: Sex, Violence, and drugs. **Readers' discretion advised**.

**Chapter II: the best Valentine's Day ever, part II**

Inuyasha stood in front of the Higurashis house. He stared at the flowers and chocolate in his hand. He took a deep breathe and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Higurashi was the one that answer the door.

"Well, hello, Inuyasha. It's so nice to see."

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kikyou home?"

"Yes, she is. Come inside. I'll go get her."

He closed the door and wait for Kikyou to come down. A minute later, she came down.

"Hi, Kikyou."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought these for you."

She eyed the flowers and candy with disdain.

"You think buying me a few flowers would make it all okay."

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Have you seen all the presents Sesshoumaru bought Kagome? So don't think I'm going to forgive you just because you buy me a few flowers."

Inuyasha couldn't believe her. She always does this. Every time they got into a fight, she never fails to mention his **_"perfect"_** brother and his relationship with Kagome. He was getting sick. He was getting of people comparing him to Sesshoumaru. Why couldn't people accept him just for who he was?

"Well, in case it didn't cross your mind, I'm Inuyasha not Sesshoumaru."

He then turned and left. He got as far as his car.

"Inuyasha…wait." Kikyou said.

"What for? So you can remind me that I'm not my brother."

"No…"

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you telling me that I need to be more like Sesshoumaru. I'm sick of my father telling me that I'll never be like Sesshoumaru. I'm sick of my fucking teachers telling me that I'm not as smart as Sesshoumaru. Not responsible as Sesshoumaru. I'm not this. I'm not that. Well, did it ever occur to you fucking people that I'm not my brother and I'll never be? The best I can do is being me. And if that's not good enough for you then fuck you all."

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just mad. Please forgive me."

"It's alright. It's not the first time anyone ever said that to me. I'm use to it."

"I'm really sorry."

"That's okay. So do you want to go out? "

"Sure."



"God, I'm stuffed."

"I take that you enjoyed your dinner then." Sesshoumaru asked.

"It was delicious. Thank you so much."

"You're quite welcome, my love and I have one more thing for you."

"What is it?"

He reached under the pillow that was lying right to her and pulled out a little square box.

"Open it." He said.

Kagome slowly took it out of his hand and opened it. Inside, laid the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a gold heart-shape locket. The design was truly unique. It the center of the locket was a heart-shape diamond. She opened and found a picture of her and Sesshoumaru on each side. In the back, it say _**S&K Forever**_

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the girl I love."

"Sess…I don't know what to say."

"Just tell that you'll accept my gift."

"Sess…this is a really expensive locket and…I know it must mean a lot to you. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"I'm sure. I want you to have it."

"Thank you."

He took it out of the box and fastened it around her neck. She turned in his arms and kissed him. When they broke apart, they laid down on the pillows. After they ate, they had removed the table so they could cuddle in front of the fire.

"I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You deserved it."

"Kikyou got mad at me because you bought all these things this morning. I think she's going to flip when she sees this necklace."

"Didn't Inuyasha buy her anything?"

"Inuyasha forgot that today was Valentine's Day. She was pretty mad. She said I've always had the better brother."

"At least she knows a good thing when she saw one."

"Sess…" she nudged him playfully.

"What…"

"Inuyasha hates it when people tell him that he's not as good as you."

"Why does he want to be as good as me?"

"Because people always looked up to you. They always praised your achievement. It's hard for him to measure up to you and the people in his life does nothing than remind that. Inuyasha thinks that everything comes naturally to you and as much as he tried, he can never achieve half of things you have done. I guess that's one of the reasons our friendship is so strong. I can relate to that."

"How is that?"

"When I was little, Kikyou and I went to the same school. Everybody wanted to be her friend because she was so cool. I wanted to be so much like so people could like me too. That's when I met Inuyasha. I remembered seeing by the jungle gym. He looked so sad. When I asked him why he was crying, he told me that his brother was sent away, to boarding school, and he had no one to play with. I told him I will be his friend. And we had been friends since then. When we were in six, Inuyasha told me that you call him **_half-breed_**. When I ask why. He said that you toll him that his mother was nothing but a slut. If it wasn't for your father's blood, he would have been nothing."

"I was angry that day. That was the day my mother died and I blame Inuyasha for it."

"Inuyasha blamed himself for it to."

"What?"

"He did. He really thought that he had killed your mother. It took me a while to get him to believe that it wasn't his fault."

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't know about Inuyasha and there's a lot he doesn't know about you, too. And sometimes I feel like I'm the bridge that connects **_and_** separates you two."

"How do you do that?"

"I keep you two in check and keep you from killing each other."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and she snuggled closer to his chest. She was about to fallasleep when she heard a knock on the front door. She raised her head and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Where you expecting someone?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He got up to answer the door. It was none other than Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyou.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can we come in?" Inuyasha asked.

"No."

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. It's snowing outside."

"I don't care."

"Sesshoumaru, who's at the door?" he heard Kagome asked.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome got up from her spot and walked to the door. Her friends were standing outside.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Kagome. Tell Sesshoumaru to let us in." Inuyasha said.

"Sess, Let them in, please."

"Fine." He grumped.

He moved out of the door and let the others entered

"Wow…this place looked romantic." Sango remarked.

"What were you two doing anyways?" Miroku asked, slyly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert." Sango slapped him.

"What do you guys say we watch a movie since it doesn't look it's going to stop snowing any time soon ? So how about it?"

"Do you mind if we watch a movie, Sess?" Kagome asked.

"Knock yourselves out." He said before he left the room.

"What his problem?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"We must have interrupted something important." Miroku smirked.

"Be quiet, you pervert." Sango said.

Kikyou didn't say anything. She was wondering why Sesshoumaru had left the room so suddenly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said.

She left Inuyasha and the others in the living room. They didn't even notice her. They were to busy deciding what movie to watch.

Kikyou had been in this house more than once so she knew her way around. Instead of turning left where the bathroom was located, she turned right where Sesshoumaru's room was. The door was slightly ajar. She pushed it opened to reveal Sesshoumaru lying on his bed.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called.

"Get the fuck out of my room, bitch before I decide to remove you."

"Well, aren't we grumpy tonight?" She said.

"What do you want, bitch?"

"It depends. I know my prim-and-proper cousin hasn't slept with you. You must be horny as hell."

"What's it to you?"

"I can give you some."

"Are you offering to sleep with me?"

"Like I said it all depends on you."

What they didn't was that Kagome was standing outside the door. When she saw Kikyou turned the wrong way, she had decided to follow her. She had no idea that she was going to offer herself to her boyfriend.

"Now why would I want to sleep with you when I have Kagome?"

"Kagome would never sleep with you. She's too innocent and the rate you guys are going, you'll be an old man before she gives you a piece."

"FYI, bitch, I'm more interested in Kagome than what's between her legs and if I have to wait forever. I'll gladly do it because I know it'll be worth it. And as for you, I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last female on earth and that includes my mother and every other female species on this fucking planet."

"How dare you?"

"How dare I? You're the one who came and my room and offered yourself to me."

"You fucking asshole, you think all that?" she spat.

"I do believe I ask you to leave my room or do I have to throw you out myself."

Kagome quickly ran into the room across Sesshoumaru's before Kikyou came out. She couldn't believe what she just heard. If someone had told her that her cousin was lusting after her own boyfriend, she would have laughed. Kikyou always seemed to be in love with Inuyasha. Oh! God, Inuyasha. He would be devastated if he knew about this. Kagome knew how angry Inuyasha gets when someone compares him to his brother. Since the first time she met the two brothers, she had seen their bitterness and anger toward each other. She never quite understood why. She remembered the time when Inuyasha told her that she was the only true friend he ever had.

**_Flashback_**

**_A fifteen year old Kagome sat on the bleachers. She had just finished with her cheerleading practice and had showered in the girls' locker room. She didn't have this period, so she had come out here and tried to study for her next class. She had a math test and everyone know that math was her least favorite subject. Even though she tried, she couldn't focus at all. All she could think about was her new boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Westerland. When he asked her out two weeks ago, she was so excited. The school star athlete had asked her, Ms. Plain Jane out. She didn't understand why he chose to go out with her than her sexy and beautiful cousin, Kikyou. She thought that it was because Kikyou was dating Inuyasha at the time but when she asked Sesshoumaru, all he said was that he likes genuine things because they were more valuable. She never really understood what he meant._**

**_She was about to leave when she saw Inuyasha coming toward her. They had been friend since they started middle school. She even thought that she had a crush on him. That was until she met his drop-dead gorgeous half bother._**

"_**Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"**_

"_**Not much."**_

"_**Why aren't you in class?"**_

"_**I left."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"**_Ms. Keade was telling me that I'll never be good as Sesshoumaru like I haven't heard that before."_**

"_**Oh! Inuyasha, don't listen to her. Don't listen to anyone that tells you that you're not as good as your brother."**_

"_**But they're right, Kagome. I can never do anything as good as Sesshoumaru. All I ever done is messed things up."**_

"_**That's not true."**_

"_**Sometimes I think everybody would be happier if I wasn't here."**_

"_**I wouldn't. You're my best friend. I'll miss you if you're not here."**_

"**_Do you really mean that?"_**

"_**Of course, I do."**_

"**_You're my best friend too. You're the only one who never compares me to Sesshoumaru. You never judge me and never ask me to be anything that I'm not. You have accepted me for who I am."_**

"_**That's what friends are for." She smiled.**_

"**_Yeah! I guess you're right. You're the truest friend I've ever had and I hope we'll be friends forever."_**

"**_I will always be your friend, Inuyasha. No matter what. I promise."_**

**_End of Flashback_**

From that day forward, they had been the best of friends. Sesshoumaru didn't really like it when she spends time with Inuyasha but he had come to term that they would always be friends and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything break that friendship. But how could she face Inuyasha now that she knows that her cousin was lusting afterhis brother, her boyfriend. She didn't have time to think about that. She needed to talk with Sesshoumaru. She walked out of the room and to her boyfriend's room. He was still lying on the bed. His hands were crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She closed the door behind her.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Come here."

She got on the bed and lay next to him.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does it bother that we don't…have sex?"

He pushed her away. Not hard enough to hurt her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I…"

"You were listening to our conversation, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry…I really didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just wanted to check up on you."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm. And to answer your question, I don't really mind but sometimes I wish we could."

"Are you really horny?"

He blushed.

"I can't believe you just ask me that."

"Well, are you?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you do?"

"I usually take a cold shower or masturbate."

"You masturbate?"

"Well Gee, Kagome. You don't have to make a sound like a freak. I'm eighteen years old for god sake. What do you want me to do? It's not like I can sleep with someone else and I definitely can't walk around with a hard-on. It's really uncomfortable."

"You could have told me."

"And you'll do what? You'll jerk me off. You'll give me a blow job."

"I don't know. God! Sesshoumaru, I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Masturbation isn't painful and sometimes it's quite pleasurable. Especially when I think about you and all the things I want to do to you."

Kagome turned beet red. Sesshoumaru laughed and pulled her in his arms.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you blush?" he whispered.

She just burrowed deeper in his embrace. She was so embarrassed. It felt like her face was about to catch on fire.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed." He said.

"I can't help it. I didn't know you think about me that way."

"Well shit, Kagome, have you look in a mirror lately. You're fucking gorgeous especially when you wear those tight jeans that show off your best asset."

"And what's that?"

"Your ass."

"My ass? But it's too big and jiggly"

"No, it's not. It's round and firm." He squeezed her ass for emphasis. "See."

"So you like my butt."

"Among other things."

"Such as?"

"Your ears, your mouth, your nose, your breasts."

"Don't you think my breasts are too small?"

"Well, I have never seen them but they don't look small."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love all of you, Kagome."

"I love all of you too, Sesshy."

They remain quiet for a long time. Kagome was about to fall asleep when she heard Sesshoumaru talked.

"You might want to change if you're going to fall asleep."

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"I'm sure you can find something in my closet."

"Ummm…"

In the end, she changed into one of his boxer shorts and keeps her t-shirt on. Sesshoumaru has exchanged his jeans for a comfy pairs of flannel pajama bottom. Kagome got on the bed and under the comforter. She turned on her side and tried to get some sleep. She turned again, trying to a comfortable spot. She was too cold.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold." She said.

He pulled her against his firm chest and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Sleep, my love. I'll keep you warm."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sess."

"Goodnight, Baby."

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.


	3. Party Embarrassment

**Chapter III: Party Embarrassment…**

"We can go to the mall." Sango said.

"Sure. That should be fun." Kagome answered.

Kagome and Sango were going to hang out. Well they wanted to but they didn't know what to do for fun.

"What don't we just get something to eat?" Kagome said.

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the mall and we can get something in the food court."

"Sure. Maybe we'll shop when we're finished."

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destinations. Kagome found a parking spot and parked her car. She and Sango walked inside and went straight to the food court. They ordered their food. Kagome went for chicken tenders and fries while Sango settled for a cheeseburger and fries. They both had soda with their food. They sat not too close but not too far to the entrance. They were chatting away when Kikyou and Kagura appeared out of nowhere.

"What have we here?" Kagura asked.

"What do you guys want?" Sango asked.

"Us? We want nothing. We just stop by to give you some advice." Kikyou said.

"And what kind of advice could you possible give us?" Kagome asked.

"Oh! I don't know. But I can certainly tell you that guys like Sesshoumaru and Miroku don't like fat girls." Kagura said.

"Yeah, Kagome. It's enough that you want sleep with the guy." Kikyou laughed.

"It's that why you offered yourself to him like a cheap slut." Kagome hissed.

Kikyou's laugh died instantly.

"Oh Yeah, I know all about that. I guess Sesshoumaru preferred the fat girls over the sluttish ones." Kagome said.

Kikyou glared at her and walked away with Kagura on her tails.

"Did she really do that?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"When?"

"Valentine's Day. I overheard her talking to Sesshoumaru"

"What did he say?"

"He said that he wouldn't sleep with her even if she was the last female on earth."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So…it is true that you never slept with Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed.

"No, I haven't."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow. I would have never guessed."

"Why not?"

"Well, you and Sesshoumaru seem so closed. I guess I kind of assume that you guys were sleeping with each other."

"Sorry to disappoint you. We haven't done the naughty thing."

"How…how does Sesshoumaru deals with that. I mean he's a healthy eighteen year old guy and if I take Miroku as an example, he must be…you know…"

"Horny?"

"Well, yeah."

"I asked him and he said that he usually take cold showers."

"Does he masturbate?"

"Sango?" she said.

"What."

"How could you ask me something like that?"

"What. I know Miroku masturbates…well I think he does…I mean he has too. How else would he take care of his problem? I mean the guy think with his second head."

Kagome laughed.

"I guess."

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you planning on sleeping with Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready to be **_that_** intimate with him. I mean I love Sesshoumaru, I really do and I know he loves me too. I just don't know."

"Are you afraid that might get pregnant?"

"No. my mom had me and Kikyou on the Pill when we started high school. She said that she didn't want to take any chances."

"So why? I mean it's okay if you don't to talk about it."

"I guess I'm kind of afraid."

"Afraid of what?

"I'm afraid that once Sesshoumaru and I sleep together, he won't feel the same about me. I mean why buy **_a cow when you can have the milk for free_**. "

"I have no idea what the hell you just said but that's ridiculous. Sesshoumaru would never feel different about you. He might love you more than he does now but he will never stop loving you and you know that."

"I…"

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hold on. That's my phone." Kagome said.

She fished her phone out of her bag and flipped it open.

"Hello...Hey, sweetie, what's up…sure…alright, I'll see you later…love you, too." She turned her phone off.

"Do you want to go shopping now?" Kagome asked.

"Okay."

They threw away the rest of their food and left the food court.



Sesshoumaru sat in front of his computer, writing his research paper for his composition class. Today was a Saturday and he much rather spend the day with Kagome than write research papers but he knew that he have to do it. He didn't get to be the best student in school by being a procrastinator. He sighed and went back to his work. He didn't stop until he was finished. He glanced at the clock. It read six o'clock. He got up from the chair and stretched. He was about to turn off the computer when he received an instant message. The screen name said **_Sesshy'sGrl86_**. He smiled.

**_DemonLrd_**: Hey, babe." He typed.

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Hi. How was ur day?

**_DemonLrd_**: Boring as hell.

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Oooh…I'm sorry.

**_DemonLrd_**: How was ur day?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Great. I hang with Sango for a while. Got in a fight with Kikyou.

**_DemonLrd_**: Why did u fight?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Nothing important.

**_DemonLrd_**: K

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** I saw Naraku 2day

**_DemonLrd_**: What did he want?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** 2 invite us 2 a party.

**_DemonLrd_**: What party?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** He's throwing a party 2night and he invited us. Do u want 2 go?

**_DemonLrd_**: Do u want to go?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Sure.

**_DemonLrd_**: All right then. What time is the party?

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** At 9.

**_DemonLrd_**: Okay, I'll u you up later.

**_Sesshy'sGrl86:_** Love u…TTYL.

**_DemonLrd_**: Love u 2.

He logged out of AOL and turned off the computer.



When they arrived at Naraku's house, it was filled with people from their school. They fought their way through the throng of teenagers looking for a good time. The music was already blaring and the place already trashed. They got two bottles of coke and find a place to sit. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch with Kagome's leg across his laps.

"You know I would much rather be somewhere else right now." He said.

"I know. We'll just stay for a little while then we'll leave, okay?"

"Fine."

She smiled. She knew her boyfriend wasn't into parties that much. Even though he and Inuyasha sometimes have parties at their father's mansion, they usually invite less people. Kagome slid down until she was sitting on his lap. She then kissed him. He quickly answered and kissed her back. He caressed her tongue with his making her moaned into his mouth. With one last kiss, he abandoned her lips and start trailing kisses down her throat. She arched her neck giving him more access to her skin.

"The bedrooms are upstairs." Someone said.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other. Kagome's breath caught in her throat she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes. They were dark gold almost brown.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and leaned his head against her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down a bit.

**_"God, I hope she doesn't feel how hard I am right now."_** He thought.

"Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Good. Now let's dance."

She dragged him to the dance floor just in time when the **DJ** started playing '**_SNAKE'_** by R. Kelly. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"What's wrong, baby? Don't you want to dance with me?" She asked.

"Of course I want to dance with you."

"Then come on. Let's have some fun."

**_"Is she purposely trying to torture me?"_** He thought. Once they were in the middle of the floor, Kagome turned to face him. She smiled at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He felt heat erupted through his body as she stared grinding against him. She turned around, put one of her hands around his neck, and rocked her butt against his groin. Sesshoumaru bit his lips to keep his moans inside. Kagome moved her body up and down his. When the song finally ended, Sesshoumaru was glad. He so wanted to run to the nearest bathroom and took care of business but he knew that Kagome would know what he was up too. They were returned to their seats when he noticed his brother and his bitch, Kikyou. He had no desire of facing them right now so he turned to Kagome.

"Baby, can we leave?"

"Why? I thought you were having fun."

"I just want to get out of here."

"Alright. We'll leave."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Besides I'm hungry."

"Then let's get something to eat."

"Great."

They were halfway out the house when someone called out their name. it was none other than their host, Naraku.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Sesshoumaru said.

"We've been here for a while." Kagome added.

"I saw you guys dancing. Gee, Kagome, you sure know how to move. You should have seen how many guys were drooling over you." Naraku said

"Yourself included?" said a voice.

They turned to see Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagura.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a beautiful girl."

"You should know that Sesshoumaru doesn't like it when other guys lust after his girlfriend." Kikyou said.

"And I don't like it either when bitches lust after **_my_** boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Come, baby, let's go."

He dragged her out and into his car. She got in and put her seatbelt while he got the car started. They drove in silence until Sesshoumaru asked her where she wanted to go to eat.

"I don't care." She said.

"Do you want pizza?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Then it's fine."

"Do you want to go to my house? We can order a pizza from there." he asked.

"Sure."

When they got to his mother's house, they ordered a meat lover's pizza with breadsticks. While she waited for the pizza, Sesshoumaru went to shower. He said because he was sweaty from all the dancing and sitting on Naraku's couch.

Sesshoumaru took off his clothes and quickly got in the shower. The warm pelted against his feverish skin. He closed his eyes and let thoughts of Kagome invaded his mind. He didn't take him long to reach his relief, screaming Kagome's name in the process. He soaped his body and rinsed off then got out of the shower. He wore baggy jeans and blue shirt. He found Kagome curling up on the couch watching MTV. Minutes later, their pizza arrived. He paid for it and brought it to the living room where. As soon as he put it on the coffee table, they both dug in. They ate happily, content with each other's companies. After their late dinner, they cuddled on the couch in front of the TV.

They must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, Kagome was lying halfway over him on the couch. The TV was still on. He looked around the room to see what had awoken him. He was about to lie back down when he heard footsteps. A few seconds later, both his brother and Kikyou appeared.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"The door was opened." Inuyasha said.

He swore. How could he have been so careless?

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're just going to crashed here tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Why don't you go home? I'm sure father is worried about you." Sesshoumaru said.

"I called him before I came here and told him that I was spending the night."

"And I called my aunt to let her know that Kagome and I are stating with you guys."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well that's too bad because I want both of you out."

"Oh! Come Sess. We're just going to sleep."

"Sleep, my ass. My house is not a hotel. If you guys want to fuck each other, go do it somewhere else."

Kagome who was sleeping was starting to wake up by all the noise.

"Please Sess. We are just going to sleep. I swear it." Kikyou said.

"You have no honor." He stated dryly.

"Then I swear it to you. If we make any noise, you can throw us out."

"Fine. You can stay."

Sesshoumaru got up and lifted Kagome in his arms. He left his brother and his girlfriend standing in the living room. He walked to his bedroom. He didn't even turn on the lights. He put Kagome down and then he lied down next to her.



Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of moaning and grunting. At first he didn't recognized the sound but as his senses kicked in, he knew that without a doubt that his brother and Kikyou were screwing each other and by the feel of thing it was having quite an effect on him. His member was rock hard and aching. He needed to take care of it or he was going to be major pain come tomorrow morning. He couldn't understand why his body responded so quickly even when he was unconscious. Maybe it was because Kagome was sleeping right next to him. He reached out and stopped when his hand met with her flesh. He could have sworn she was wearing her clothes when he put her to bed. He moved to his side, swung his legs on the side of the bed, and got up. Right now, he needed to deal with his aching erection. He found out what happen to Kagome's clothes later after he relieved himself. He walked to the bathroom and softly closed the door behind him. He didn't waste any time. He quickly free himself of his jeans and his boxer shorts.

He put his hand on his aching flesh and imagined it was Kagome's soft hands stoking him. He could clearly see her in his mind. Sesshoumaru started moving his hand faster as he felt his climax building. With one final stroke he spilled his seed.

Meanwhile Kagome had awoken. She groggily got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to pee so bad. Without hesitation, she pulled opened the bathroom to reveal a half naked Sesshoumaru. He obviously in the process of relieving himself.

"Oh my God…Sesshoumaru…" she said.

TBC…


	4. Inuyasha's Tutor

**Chapter IV: Inuyasha's Tutor**

Kagome quickly closed the door. She had no idea Sesshoumaru was using the bathroom. She waited outside till he finished before going in.

Sesshoumaru released the breath he had been holding. Thank god she only barged in after he was done taking care of business. If she has opened the door two seconds sooner, she would have caught him masturbating. God what was wrong with him. The littlest thing gave him a hard-on. When did he become a sex-crazed lunatic? What the hell did he get himself into? How was he going to be Kagome if the mere sight of her luscious body set him on fire? This was crazy. What was he going to do? He heard the bathroom opened and watched Kagome coming back to bed. She was wearing one of his jerseys and he had to admit she looked good in it. She lied back down next to him and turned to face him.

"Sorry, I barged in one you like that." She said.

"It's alright."

"Let's get some sleep, we have school tomorrow."

"Okay."



Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the hall toward the school library. It was that time of the day again when he have to meet with his tutor. This semester he had to take a foreign language to fulfill the requirements for graduation. He had chosen French. For the most part, he like it except the verb tenses, vocabulary words, and all those other grammatical mumbo jumbo he had to remember. His teacher had recommended that he get a tutor. So he did. Her name was Alexandra but he called her Alex. She was pretty nice and friendly. They got along great.

Alex was waiting for him when he reached the library.

"Hey Alex." He smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing special. How about you?"

"The usual. Teachers are pestering me. Kikyou bitched at me then we make up. Sesshoumaru being his usual arrogant self and making me miserable. Kagome's the pacifist. Miroku's still a pervert and Sango slapped him. Did I leave anything out?" he asked.

"Nope, I think you have everything." She laughed.

The librarian shushed them.

"Come on."

She led in the back of the library to an empty room. The room was reserved for tutoring and was always empty this time of the day. That's why they had chosen to see each other this period instead and the fact that he like to talk to Alex. Besides Kagome, she was the only one that truly understood and listened to what he had to say without being judgmental.

"So what do you need help with today?" She asked.

"I have test tomorrow." He said.

"Want me to help you study?"

"Sure."

"Okay. We can start with vocabulary then we can review verb tense and anything else."

"I made study guide."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Well let see it."

"Madame Lajeunesse gave it to us. We had to fill it out."

"Then let's use it for your review."

He took the paper out of his backpack and handed it to her. She skimmed it then asked.

"Did you study?"

"Ummm…Sorta."

"Then you won't mind a quick test?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. I'll say something and you have to translate it in French."

He nodded.

"My best friend's name is Inuyasha."

"_Mon meilleur ami_ _s'appelle Inuyasha."_

"Good. Now say, 'you have no idea how much I want to meet you."

"_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai envie de te rencontrer."_

"_Tres bien."_

They do a few more translation and moved on to the vocabulary words, verbs, and grammar. She had him read a short poem in French and translate it back to her. She was impressed by how much he knew.

"Very good, Inuyasha. You're going to ace this test."

He smiled. He was secretly glad that she had so much faith in him. It wasn't something that happened often to him. People don't usually praise his accomplishments. But with Alex, it was the complete opposite. She always complimented him on his achievements not matter how small they were. And he liked it. He liked her. He liked when she smiled at him. He liked when she talked to him. She made him feel special.

"Well, we have half an hour left. You can leave if you want."

"What? You're getting sick of my company already?" he teased.

"No."

"I was kidding."

She punched him lightly and stuck her tongue out.

"You're such a meanie."

He laughed.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well, come on."

They left the library and made their way to the football field in the back of the school. Everyone was there except for Kikyou.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey Inu." Sango and Kagome said.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"Do you know where Kikyou is?" He asked.

"She said she was going to Kagura's house and that she'll see you later."

"Oh! Well, anyway. This is Alex."

They all waved and said hi.



"Do you think Kikyou might be cheating on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in his room at his father's mansion. She was laying down on his bed while he was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor playing his guitar.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's been spending a lot of time at Kagura's house."

"You think she's a homosexual?"

"No."

"Then how she be cheating on him?"

"I meant with Naraku, silly."

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she was." He stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"No offense, but your cousin is a slut."

"Sess…"

"What? She hit on me."

"Well, that's different."

"How is that any different?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"If you say so."

"Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I think Inuyasha has a crush on Alex."

"His tutor?"

"Yeah and I think she likes him too."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. Call it female intuition."

"Or noisiness."

"Hey, I'm not noisy."

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I'm a little bit. It's a female's priority to gossip."

"Everything is female priorities."

"That's not true."

"Oh really, Remember the first we went on a date, you made me wait for hours and when you finally came down, you told me that it's a woman's prerogative to be late."

"You only waited fifteen minutes."

"It felt longer to me especially when your grandfather asking me all these weird questions. He even asked me if my parents had told me about the birds and bees. I'm never been more horrified in my entire life."

She laughed.

"Yeah, grandpa can be a little crazy sometimes."

"A little?"

"Well okay, he's nuts but I'm not sending him to the funny house just yet."

"Let's go do something. I'm bored just sitting in here."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"No."

"Go out to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Ride my motorcycle."

"You want to ride your motorcycle?"

"Yeah!"

"But it's cold outside."

"Oh! Come on. I'll race you."

She eyed him skeptically then said.

"You're on."

That was one of her favorite thing about having a boyfriend who was into extreme sports. Sesshoumaru had two motorcycles and two dirt bikes besides his car. He owned several skateboards, BMX bikes, and snowboards. He made it his mission to teach her how to ride them too. He even bought her a leather tracksuit so she could ride with him which she was going to need since it was cold outside. It was the beginning of March. It hasn't snow but it was still cold.



Alex closed her locker and come face to face with Inuyasha. He was grinning ear to ear. She couldn't help but smile. He was so cute. She just love it when he smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked.

He shoved a paper in her face as a response.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Look."

She took the paper from his hand and looked at it. It was his French exam and he got an A-

"Wow, Inuyasha. That's awesome. I mean **_c'est manifique_**"

"I know and it's all thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You helped me a lot."

"But you're the one who did all the studying."

"That's because I wanted to impress you." He whispered to himself.

"What? She asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh! Okay. Well, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to…hang out with me after school…and maybe we can get something to eat."

"What would your girlfriend make out of that?"

"Why would she make something out of it?"

"I don't know. I don't really have the time. I have to work after school."

"Oh!"

He sounded disappointed. She wanted to hang out with him but she didn't think it'd be such a good idea. She liked Inuyasha a lot but being so close to him might compromise a few things. She didn't think she'd be able to hide her feelings anymore but she couldn't let him know about them either. If he found out, their friendship will be over and she rather have him as a friend then not having him at all.

"What about tomorrow."

His face brightened up.

"Alright."

"Cool."

"See ya."

"Yeah! See ya."

She watched as he walked. Alex sighed. Inuyasha really had no idea how much she wanted him to ask her out. She'd been dying for him to do so since the first time she laid eyes on him last year. She was so happy when she was appointed to be his tutor. Being his tutor gave her the perfect opportunity to learn lots of thing about him. He was such a great guy. It's too bad that he was going out with Kikyou. That bitch didn't even appreciate him. She treated him terribly. Inuyasha had told her that Kikyou barely spent anytime with him. She was always with Kagura and her brother, Naraku. That guy freaked her out. He was just so weird. There were something about him that sent her senses on red alert and a little voice to whisper '_**beware'**_ in her head. She was more than happy to keep away from him and she was glad he did the same.

The bell rang, effectively taking her out of her reveries.



Kikyou was currently in her gym class. She watched detachedly as the other students ran around the indoor basketball court. The teacher had asked that they each ran around five times. She did it and went to sit with her friend, Kagura. Kagura was her best friend. They had been friends since they were in diapers. They told each other everything. They kept absolutely no secrets from each other.

"Rumors has it that your boy toy have his eyes on someone else, a certain tutor of his." Kagura said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard that Inuyasha had asked her out."

"When did you hear that?"

"Right before class."

"That's ridiculous. Inuyasha is too loyal to do something like that?"

"Well you certainly know how to reciprocate that loyalty."

"What the hell are you implying now?"

"Nothing. I just pointing out that fucking my brother isn't the best way to reciprocate fidelity."

"I only slept with Naraku once and that was a total mistake. I was…"

"**_High_**? Yeah, drugs tend to do that to people and you slept with Naraku more then just once. Don't you think I can't hear? I mean, come on, the whole neighborhood thought you were being rape because you were so loud."

"In any case, Inuyasha doesn't need to know about this."

"In the meantime, you'll continue to play the faithful girlfriend. Don't you think he'd suspect something? I mean he can't be that blind."

"This is between us, me and Inuyasha. You stay out of it."

"Well you better hurry 'cause if you don't there won't be a you and Inuyasha for long."

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on the next one. I'll try to finish soon


	5. I'm Ready

**Chapter V: I'M READY…**

Inuyasha was nervous. He didn't know why but he was. It might have something to do with the fact that he was meeting with Alex after school to hang out or maybe he was just overreacting. Either way, he was still nervous. He watched as each second ticked by faster than the last. When the bell rang, he thought his heart was going to stop functioning altogether. He picked up his backpack and left the class. He went to his locker to drop off the books he won't need for the weekend. On his way out he saw Kikyou. He called out her name but she didn't hear him. He ran after her and caught her just before she got in Kagura's car.

"Hey, Kikyou."

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Kag's house. Why?"

"Why are you always there? I barely see you anymore."

"We're just going to hang out. You know…girl stuff. I promise we'll do something later. In the meantime, just find something to entertain yourself with."

She kissed him and got in the car before his brain could formulate an answer. Something was going on. He didn't know what but he had a gut feeling that Kikyou was hiding something from him. He was going to find out what even if it killed him.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

It was Alex. He'd recognized that sweet voice anywhere.

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Great. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. I didn't bring my car today so you're going to have to drop me home later."

"Sure. That won't be a problem."

"So where are we going?" She asked once they were in his car driving away.

"I don't know. I thought that you might have an idea."

"Sorry, I have nothing. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Go to the arcade."

"Then let's go to the arcade."

You want to go to the arcade?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I didn't think you'd like video games."

"I do. Now let's go so I can kick your ass."

"**_You_** beat **_me_**? That'd be the day. I'm the king of video games."

"Well king meet your queen."

They parked in front of the arcade.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" she said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Looser buy lunch."

"Deal."

They shook on it and went inside.



"Want to do something tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Clubbing."

"Clubbing?"

"Yeah. This new club, **_Envy_**, just opened downtown and I was hoping we could check it out."

"That should be fun. Who else is going?"

"All of our friends are going. The club is under twenty-one."

He nodded his head.

"So you wanna go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool. I have to go now."

"Where're you going?"

"I'm babysitting Rin and Shippo tonight until eight."

"I thought we were going to a club."

"We are. The club doesn't open till nine."

"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

Kagome got into her car. She called home to let her mom know that she was babysitting tonight. She loved babysitting Rin and Shippo. They were so cute and funny. She's been their babysitter since the last three years. When she got there. Their parents just greeted her and left since they were late for something. They didn't bother giving her instructions since she knew what to do.

Shippo and Rin came to welcomed her at the door.

"Hey, you guys." She said.

"Hi, Kagome." They said simultaneously.

Shippo was a red head with green eyes. He just turned eight last month. His sister, Rin was six. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Shippo look liked his mom and Rin look liked her father.

"So what do you guys want to do today?"



"I can't believe you won." Inuyasha said.

She laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you put up a great fight. Besides I only won by one point."

She smiled.

"I'd love to have a rematch but right now I'm starving."

"Me too."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. You choose."

"In that case, I know the perfect place. Come on."

He dragged her to his car. He started the car just a song came on the radio.

"Oh I love that song." She said.

"You like **Disturbed**?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't you?"

"They're pretty good."

He handed her CD case.

"I have their latest CD."

"Cool."

She got the CD and inserted it in the CD player. She handed the case back to him. The song '**_Down with the Sickness'_** came booming through the speakers.

They arrived at the restaurant in no time. He parked his car in the parking lot. They both got out. Alex stood in front of the restaurant and looked at the sign.

"I don't think we're dressed right for this place." She said.

"Don't worry. We'll get in."

"Don't we like need a reservation or something?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because it's mine."

"You own this place?"

"Yeah. Now come on, I'll show you inside."

He took her hand in his. She unconsciously linked her fingers with his. The maitre d' met them at the door. Like he said they didn't need a reservation. When they get inside, they were met with curious glances by the customers. Obviously this was not a place where teenagers hang out. They had to be filthy rich to afford it.

"So how you going to tell how is possible that you own this place?" She asked.

"My dad gave it to me when I turned fifteen. Sesshoumaru has one two."

"Your brother has a restaurant too?"

"Actually he has an hotel. When we turned fifteen, dad asked what we wanted for out birthday. Sesshoumaru chose a hotel and I decided I wanted this restaurant.'

"Why?"

"Because the chef made the best ramen in the world."

She laughed.

"So you're rich."

"Well, I guess you could say that. But money doesn't mean anything to me. I mean it's nice to have but it's not everything."

She smiled.

"What other interesting things do you own?"

"Lots of them. What don't you come to my house? I'll show you."

"Okay."

They sat in a corner where they wouldn't bother anyone.

"So what would like to eat? Anything you want, you can get it here."

"Well, someone did say they make the best ramen here. Maybe I could give that a try. I do love ramen."

"You're going to love it."



Sango turned on her computer. She was bored. Kagome was babysitting so she had no one to talk to right now. She waited for her computer to upload and decided to get herself a hot cup of chocolate. It was the middle of March and it was still cold. She couldn't wait for spring to arrive. Even though it would be raining, at least there won't be any snow. She returned to her room with her hot drink. She set down on her desk. She signed on AOL. Inuyasha wasn't on. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Miroku was away.

"Let's see what away messages they left."

Kagome's away message was simple enough. It just said, **"Babysitting. Leave a message."**

Sesshoumaru's message said: **"There are four possible reasons why i'm away right now: 1). Making Inuyasha's life as miserable as possible. 2) I'm in the shower. 3) I'm with Kagome. 4) I just don't want to talk to you."**

The laughing devil icon was typed after it. Sango laughed.

Miroku's message read: **"Single male seeking, preferably, single female to bear his children."**

She laughed. For as long as she knew Miroku, he was always joking about that. They met when they were in elementary school and that was the first thing he said to her. She had slapped him of course. That had never stopped him from asking her or any other female she knew. Come to think of it, he never ask Kikyou. Maybe he was afraid that Inuyasha might rearrange his face like Sesshoumaru did when he grabbed Kagome's ass last year.

She had felt sorry for him but mostly she was angry at him. She had liked him for as long as she knew. Every time, she thought that he might felt something for her, he turned around and do something unforgivable. She wished he would stop his charade. He kept giving her mixed signals and she just didn't know how to interpret them anymore. Frankly she was getting tired of this cat and mouse game he insist on playing.

She broke away from her thought when the computer beeped. She had a message.

**HoushiSama**: Hey

**Taiyaji**: Hey Miroku. What's up?

**HoushiSama**: Dying of boredom.

**Taiyaji**: Wanna hang out?

**HoushiSama**: Sure. What do you want to do?

**Taiyaji**: I don't know. It doesn't matter.

**HoushiSama**: Then come over. We can video games.

**Taiyaji**: on my way.

She put up an away and left the house. Maybe this was the opportunity she was waiting for. Maybe if she spent more time with him, she'd understand what he felt toward her.



The club was packed when they got there. Kagome had gone home after her babysitting job was over. She had a shower and changed. She wore a lacy silk spaghetti strap shirt and a pair oflow-rise jeans. She had left her coat in Sesshoumaru's car. She had tied her hair up and away from her face. Some of the black strands still caressed her neck and her cheeks. She brushed them away with her free hand. Her other hand clasped tightly with in her boyfriend's. He was leading in that back where their table was. She followed him silently. Not she could talk anyway. The music was so loud, she could barely here herself think.

After another ten minutes, thy finally find their friends. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were sitting. Each one of them nursing a bottle of coke. They were obviously in the middle of an argument. They stopped when they spotted the newcomers.

"What are you guys arguing about?" She asked.

They took a sit. They friends already brought them some drinks.

"Miroku was telling me that he saw Kikyou in here."

"But that's impossible. She's sick. I left her at home before I came here." Kagome said.

"See, didn't I tell you."

"But I saw her. I know what I saw and it was Kikyou. She was with someone else. I just didn't see who it was."

"Or maybe you're just hallucinating." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha grinned. Miroku sulked and Sango laughed.

"Whatever you've been taking, you gotta give me some." Inuyasha teased.

"Oh shut up." he pouted.

"Hey I want some too." Sango said.

Miroku groaned. The whole table erupted in laughter.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Miroku said.

"I'll go with you." Inuyasha said.

"Me too." Sango added.

Their friends left.

"Wanna dance." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sure."

They left the table. The song that was playing was a slow song. The got on the dance floor and started dancing. Kagome relaxed her body and let the music carried her. She soon found herself in a place she had been visiting for quite some time now. Since her conversation with Sango at the mall, she had been thinking about, well, sex. She was thinking of having sex with her boyfriend. The more she thought, the more sense it made. They had been dating for three years. And if sex was he wanted from he would have left by now. So he must really love to stay with her for three years. They had slept on the same bed countless time but that had never gone further than kissing and a few stolen touches. He never forced himself upon even though she knew he was horny.

God that thought still made her blush. She had read in one her romance novels that it hurt when a guy was aroused and didn't get the relief he needed. No wondered he had to masturbate.

But was she ready to do something about it? Was she ready to make love with him? She knew without a doubt that she was. But she was scared. Would it hurt? She had girls taking in girls' locker room and they said it hurt. Kikyou said that it hurt the first time. She said it was like being turn apart from the inside. But she knew Sesshoumaru would gentle. Won't he? If she gave herself to him, would he hurt her? Would he still love the way he did now? Debating with herself wasn't going to give her the answers she needed. There was only way to find out and she was ready for it. She was ready to be intimate with her boyfriend. Whatever tomorrow bring, she'd deal with it.

She raised her head and looked at Sess. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sess…"

"Ummm."

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

She blushed.

"You know."

His brows furrowed in confused and then his eyes widened in realization.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a little afraid but I'm sure."

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

His arms tighten around her.

"Wanna leave now."

She nodded.

Author's Note: The lastest chapter. the next one is half way throught. i'm stuck but don't worry it should be out soon. and i'm sure you guys knows what come next. so leave me a lot of reviews for motivations. Beleive it or not, your supports means a lot. Thanks a bunch.

Take care, LK


	6. Closer

**Chapter VI: Closer….**

When Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango returned with their snack, they immediately noticed that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were missing.

"Where didthey go?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

"Maybe they're dancing." Miroku offered.

"Oh, well." Inuyasha said as he returned to his chips.

"So Inuyasha, I heard you spent the day with another lady today." Sango said.

"Who? Alex?"

"Yeah. What did you guys do."

"Oh, just hang out."

"Where did you go?" Miroku asked.

"We went to the arcade."

"You took her the arcade?"

"Yeah. She liked it. She even beat me at a game."

"She beat you."

"Yup. She's pretty good."

"You don't seem upset." Miroku said.

"Why should I be upset?"

"Well last time Sesshoumaru beat your high score, you didn't take too well."

"That's because he was being an ass about it."

Miroku and Sango shared a knowing smile.

"So what else did you and Alex do."

"We went to Sakura ."

"Your restaurant?"

"Yeah. You guys are not going to believe this but she likes ramen as much as I do."

"You're right I don't believe it." Miroku said.

"Never thought I heard of someone who share your obsession with ramen."

"Well she does. We had a really good time. She's really fun to be around."

"Does Kikyou know about this?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so. I barely see her anymore. She spent most of her time with…"

Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes were glued to the couple that were on the dance floor. It couldn't be. His eyes were playing a trick on him. It couldn't be Kikyou in here dancing with Naraku. Kikyou was sick. She told him so when he went to pick her uptonight. She said she didn't feel too good and that she had a headache. So why was he seeing her in here with another guy when she was supposed to be home, in bed, sick.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" He heard Miroku said.

"Yeah, Inu. You've gone really pale all of a sudden." Sango added.

"Inuyasha…"

"You're scaring us."

When he didn't answer, Miroku and Sango followed his gaze. Suddenly realization drawn upon them when they saw what he was looking at. Suddenly he stood up. Both Sango and Miroku followed. They knew what was going to happen and they definitely knew blood was going to be shed if they didn't stopped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha barely heard his friends' protest. He was pissed. No scratched that. He was furious. How dare that two-timing bitch to cheat on him. Here he was, worrying about her and she was dancing with another. How long had this being going and he hasn't been aware of it.

He ran down the stairs and up to the dancing couple. They stooped as soon as they saw him.

"Hey Kikyou."

'Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Considering how sick you were two hours ago."

"Inuyasha, I can explain."

"Please do. I'm just dying to hear it."

"Inuyasha…I…"

"You don't have anything to explain to this low life. You should have dumped his ass years ago."

He felt his control, or the remains of it, snapped. He lunged for the jerk but was pulled back.

"Inuyasha." Sango said.

"You lied to me. You cheated me. Why? Why Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but…"

"Are you that stupid? Can you see that she doesn't want to be with you anymore. You're just a kid. You couldn't please her like a man could."

"You slept with him?"

Kikyou turned away. This time not even ten men could restrain the enraged Inuyasha. He pounced on Naraku. He punched the other man in blinded fury. He didn't care where his punches landed. As long as they connected with flesh and bones, he was satisfied. Needless to say that Naraku didn't just sit there and took it. He gave as good as he got and by the time they were pulled from each other, they were both covered in blood. Inuyasha was in a much better shape even though he had a black eye, a few bruised ribs, a bloody lip and a cut near his left eyebrow.

Sango and Miroku dragged their friend outside.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"I'm leaving."

He started to walk away. He didn't care he was going. He just knew it had to get out of here.

"Where are you going?" Miroku said.

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Let me drive you home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Inuyasha?"

"Just leave me alone….I just want to be alone right now."

"Alright. We'll leave you alone."

He walked down the street, letting his feet lead to wherever they wanted to go. He didn't care.



"Don't you think Inuyasha's be alright?" Sango asked Miroku.

After Inuyasha left, they didn't see the point go going back inside. They too left.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." He said.

They were both in his car. Since she didn't have her care, he had offered to pick her up and brought her back later. He had a few plans for later but since the evening didn't go as planned, his plans were pretty much ruined.

Lately he had been thinking about a few things. Most of them were about the girl that sat next to him. He came to realized that she meant more to him than just a friend. He wanted to tell her his feelings but there never seem to bea right time or place to do it. And every time he came close to say it, he chickened out. After all, why would she want to be with him? He didn't deserve to have a girl like her. She was smart, beautiful, talented and resourceful. She was a great friend. No matter how many time he messed up, he could always count on her to get him back up.

He didn't know exactly how she felt about him but his friends had told him she liked him. If he tell her what he felt, there was a chance that she might feel the same. But he wasn't going to find out until he asked her. Before he had a chance to change his mind, he stopped the car and turned to face her.

"Sango, can I ask you something?"



Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to his house. After all, something special was going to happen and they didn't want to be disturbed. He parked the car and then turned off the ignition. Fpr a while, they sat in the car. Neither saying anything.

Kagome's stomach were filled with butterflies. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She was excited but afraid. Sesshoumaru and her were finally going to do it. She couldn't help wonder if this was a good idea after all. Her heart said yes but her head was having doubts.

Finally Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"Let's go inside."

She nodded and got out of the car. He unlocked the door and she went after him. This was it. The door was locked and there was no turning back. She had made her decision and now to face the consequences.

"You look like someone who just received the death penalty." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm just nervous."

"Relax, babe. Nothing bad is going to happen."

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them. She was thankful that he didn't turn on the lights. Not that it'd have mattered since the lamp on his night table was on. They stood facing each other.

Sesshoumaru cupped her face. He brought her gaze to his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I…"

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can wait. **_I_** can wait."

Her doubts vanished instantly. Sesshoumaru care so much about her. He would put off his comfort just to be sure she wasn't doing something she wasn't prepared for. If that didn't prove how much he loved then what would.

"I'm sure."

He smiled.

"Once we do this, there is not turning back."

"I know. What's the matter? Don't you want me anymore?"

"Baby, I want you more than my next breath."

"Then shut up and take me."

"As my lady wishes."

He led her to the bed and sat her down next to him. He didn't tell but he was also nervous. It's been a while since he bedded a woman. Three years to be exact. Since he started going out with Kagome. He slowly lowered his head and rested his lips against hers. She responded in kind and kissed him back. He kissed her slowly. He knew he had to be gentle if he didn't want to scare her.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing, he broke the kiss. Her breathe was labored as was his. While she caught her breathe, he rained kisses down her neck. Kagome arched her back, giving him more access to her pale skin. He nipped her skin; hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt her. Once he had his fill, he returned to her lips. His hands ran down her side and crept under her shirt. He pulled the shirt over her head leaving her bare from the top. She had on a lavender bra that molded to the curves her breasts perfectly. He unhooked her bra and gently pulled it down. Kagome fought the urge to cover herself. Sesshoumaru pushed her down. She laid there on his bed, naked to the waist with her arms on her sides. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. His amber eyes swept over her, taking in her beauty. She felt nervous and scared. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he didn't love her anymore?

"I knew it…my boobs are too small. Now, you don't love me anymore."

She curled up on her side and sobbed. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Kagome…Baby, you're beautiful."

"No, I'm not. It's not like I'm Pamela Anderson."

"Yes, you are. I don't care if you're not Pamela. I could care less. I love you just the way you are. And your breasts are perfect."

She turned to face him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth. I don't really like women with big breasts."

She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. She responded to him and kissed him back. They broke the kiss a few minutes later to catch their breaths. He kissed her on the tip of her nose, her closed eyelids, and her brow. He kissed the shell of her ears and captured the lobed between his lips.

"You're my kind of woman." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome shivered at the tone of his voice. His normal voice sounded so much deeper and huskier. He abandoned her ear and trailed kisses down her collarbone. She arched her body when he kissed the slopes of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful. Your breasts are perfect just like the rest of you." He said.

To prove his point, he took one of the pebbled tips and his mouth and suckled it like a newborn pup. Kagome moaned at the intensity of his caress. She pushed herself closer to him, offering more of herself. He greedily accepted her offer. He switched breast once he had his fill of the first one. Kagome gasped. She couldn't take anymore of this. She was going out of her mind.

Sesshoumaru, with one last flick of his tongue on her nipples, kissed his way down her tummy. His fingers caressed her flesh with feather-like touches. He unbuttoned her jeans and opened the zipper. He pulled it down her legs. He wasn't surprised when he saw that her panties matched with the lavender bra she was wearing earlier. He pulled that down too. He wanted to see her bare and he couldn't wait any longer.

She was gorgeous just like he thought. Her legs were long and toned. Her pubic hair was trimmed down into a small triangle. A site that made his blood boiled. He lowered his face to her groin and inhaled her musky scent. He groaned. He wondered if she would taste as sweet as she smelled. However, before he could find out, he found himself being tug upward.

Kagome blushed but her eagerness to see her boyfriend naked soon took over her embarrassment. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she flipped them over so she was on top of him. She pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed all over his face and chest. Sesshoumaru was all muscles. She doubt there was an ounce of fat on him. His abs were perfect. She kissed them. She could feel them rippling beneath her tongue. She twirled her pink tongue in the indent of his belly button.

Sesshoumaru sucked in his breath. She felt a surge of power coming over her. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans; boxers included.

"Wow…" She blushed.

He was…well endowed; blessed in that department. She couldn't bring herself to say that he was big, which he was. Kagome, still blushing, brought her hand up and wrapped it around his erection. Sesshoumaru gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No, you didn't. It felt…good."

She smiled coyly. She touched his shaft but this time slowly moved her hand. His face was consorted with pleasure and a blush was spread across his pale cheeks. Never in her life had she seen someone so beautiful. She wanted to give him more pleasure. It was her way to thank for waiting till she was ready.

"Tell me if this feel good." She said.

She lowered her face and slowly took his erection in her mouth. Sesshoumaru's hips bucked, almost gagging her at the sudden movement. She pulled back for a minute before diving back. She really had no idea of what she was doing. She was going by hear and judging by the way her boyfriend was moaning, she must be doing it right. Her small tongue danced across the surface his member.

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He certainly didn't know that she could do that. Her technique, while pleasurable, could use some improvement. But for a first timer, she's pretty good. With a little more practice, she'll have him cream his pants with the first touch of her lips. Speaking of which, he might just do that if he didn't stop her. He pulled her up so they were facing each other. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. His left hand was resting atthe smallof herback while the other guided his erection to her entrance. He slowlyguided her hips down to his. He didn't want to her, hence why she was on top. They both moaned at the feeling. He moved slowly inside her until he reached her maidenhead. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"This is gonna hurt for a minute."

She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. With both hands on her hips, he quickly trust forward and broke her hymen. Kagome screamed then bit his neck. He waited for her to adjust to the feeling of having him inside of her. Well in this case till she let go of his neck. He was sure she had pierced the flesh but he didn't care right now. All that mattered was the glorious feeling of her tight muscles squeezing his dick. That was the closest to heaven he had ever got and he wanted to relish in before it was over. He pulled her away so just the tip of his penis was inside her. As he brought her back down, he lifted his hips and met her halfway. She cried out in pure pleasure.

Their climax was instantaneous. They were too high-strung for it to last any longer than it had. They didn't mind. This was only their first try.

Kagome laid on Sesshoumaru, trying to bring air back in her lungs. She felt pleasantly lax. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair as if to calm her. His breathing was just as labored as hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never been better."

"Glad to hear it."

She moved off him and lay next to him on the bed.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

She shook her head.

"I'm alright."

"Does that mean you're ready for second round?"

"Sesshoumaru…" She blushed then added. "Let me catch my breath."

She rolled back on top of him and cup his face with her hand. Her hair fell around their faces like a dark curtain. He pushed it back and tucked it behind her ear.

"You're insatiable." She whispered against his lips.

"Only for you but this time, I want to be on top." He said before kissing her.


	7. Rough Morning

**Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to _Malua the Snow on Grass_. I swear to you that I'm not spying on you but I'm glad that you can relate to Alex.**

**Author's Note: I need a favor from you. If you have the time I would like for you guys to go this site and click on polls and chose your favarite dress for the heroines and just sent me a message. **

**http/deeanna86. size=1 width=100% noshade>****Chapter VI: Rough Mornings….**

Inuyasha walked down the street without a care. It had started snowing a while ago. His hair was damp from it. He just pushed it back from his face. He had realized it but when he became aware of it, he was laying a bench in the park. He knew where he was. It wasn't too far from his house. Now if only he could move. His body was numb from the cold. He closed his eyes. He felt asleep soon after. He knew he was a bad idea to sleep in his current state but he couldn't help. He was achy, tired and cold.

When he came to, an angel was looming over him. An angel with long brown hair and worried green eyes. She looked a lot like…

"Alex?"

"Inuyasha? Thank god, you're awake."

"Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I was walking my dog when I saw you. Why are sleeping in the park. It's snowing."

"Oh!"

He tried to sit but his body was stiffed. He groaned and with her help he managed to sit up.

"God! You're freezing cold and you're bleeding."

He grunted.

"Come on. We better get you out of the snow before you catch pneumonia."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my house. It's only two minutes from here."

She helped him up. He leaned against her until he got his bearing. The two minutes walk to her house seemed like forever. After three falls and two skids, they finally made it.

"Thank God, Grandpa chose this week to be hospitalized and mom and dad had to visit and spend the weekend with him." She said.

She sat him down and took off his jacket and boots. She brought him up to her bedroom. Inuyasha was barely awake. He couldn't even stand straight.

"Stay here. I'll go look for something for you to wear. In the meantime, you might want to get out of your wet clothes."

She went to her brother's room from across hers. She hoped that he hadn't taken all of his clothes with him to school. After looking around for a few minutes, she found a pair of grey sweatpants. She returned to her room to find Inuyasha sprawled on top her bed. He had done as she asked and had taken off his jeans and shirt. Now he was glad in his boxers and undershirt. If she wasn't so worry about him, she would have swooned over the fact that her crush was sleeping in her bed in his boxers. She could hardly restrain herself from climbing in with him. She could certainly offer her body warmth.

Alex flushed from her train of thought. She pulled the covers over him. She then went to the bathroom and wetted a towel. She returned to the bedroom and sat next to his sleeping form. She gently cleansed the blood from his face. He winced when she ran the towel over his bruised lip. Once she was done with her task, she turned off the lights and before she left the room she picked his clothes and brought them downstairs to clean. She put them in the dryer.

"Look's like I'll be sleeping in Dante's room tonight." She said. "Come on Avalon, it's time for bed." She said to her puppy.

She changed her clothes and put on her pajamas. With Avalon at her feet, she settled down to sleep.



Kagome and Sesshoumaru rolled away from each other. They were both panting heavily and desperately trying to bring air back to their deprived lungs. She turned on her side to face him. She smiled and he returned it with a grin of his own.

"You're an animal." She said.

"Celibacy tends to do that a guy." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I need a shower. I'm all sticky."

"Good idea."

He got out of bed and without warning lift her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down.

"Stay here. I'll get us some towels." He said.

She nodded. He left the room not caring that he was naked. She shrugged and stared the shower. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped into the stall. The warm water was heavenly working out the kinks from her previous activity. Kagome blushed. She was no longer a virgin. She had finally given her V-card to her boyfriend. She felt a delicious shudder ran down her spine just thinking about their lovemaking. It was just…there just were no words to describe.

Granted their first try wasn't perfect. It fucking hurt like hell but he was so gentle. The way he touch her was very different from the other time he had touch her. Sure, they had made out before and he had touched her quite often. But this time, his touch wasn't the touch of just a boyfriend but that of a lover. Gaahh…she couldn't describe it. It was just special…fantastic…magical.

She squealed when Sesshoumaru stepped into the shower stall and pulled her against her.

"What are thinking about?"

"Nothing really."

"Ummm…"

He nuzzled her neck.

"Come on, let's shower and go to bed." She said.

He nodded. They washed each other and no time they were out of the shower. He dried her body and then himself. He handed her one of his shirt. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thanks."

He carried her back to the room. While she was in the shower, Sesshoumaru had changed the sheets on his bed. She crawled in bed suddenly feeling tired. Today's activities finally catching up to her. He put on a pair of silk pajamas pants and crawled in bed with her.

"G'night, love."

She mumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to him. He turned off the light and followed her into dreamland.



Miroku parked the car in front of Sango's house. He was glad things had turned out the way they did. He had finally worked up the courage to tell the girl he loved about his feelings. He was surprised when he learned that these feelings were requited as well. Their friends hadn't lied after all. She really fell the same way about him.

"Well, I better get inside." She said.

"Sure."

She got out of the car and he did the same. He walked her to her door.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She kissed his cheek before she went inside. He so wanted to kiss her lips but he didn't want to push her. No sense in ruined their burgeoning relationship. There would plenty of time for that later. Right now he had to make her feel comfortable with him. They were more than just friends now. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. He grinned to himself.



Alex woke up early morning by a loud crash which was followed by an even louder bark. She pushed the covers off her and sat at the edge of the bed trying to get her bearing. Another crash sounded followed by voices.

"What the hell." She said.

Her first thought was that her parents were home and they had found Inuyasha in her bed. But as she listened closely, she heard only two masculine voices. One she immediately recognized as her crush and the other as her brother.

"Oh! No Dante's home."

She ran out of the room and flew down the stairs. The living-room was a mess. Dante and Inuyasha stood on opposite sides glaring at each other.

"Dante? What the hell are you doing here?"

He ignored.

"Why is there a naked buy in the house?" He asked.

"He's not naked. He's wearing boxers."

"Wait till mom and dad hear about this. You're going to be grounded till you get married."

"They're not going to hear anything about it."

"Oh! Yes, they will. I'll tell them you brought a guy to the house while they were away."

"You won't tell them anything."

"And why not?"

"If you do, you better have a good explanation as to why you kept porn magazines behind your book case."

"You're bluffing."

"No I'm not. If you keep my secret I'll keep yours."

He snorted.

"Fine."

She made her to Inuyasha who was still standing there and looking as confused as ever.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing down here. I thought you'd be sleeping."

"I was looking for my clothes."

"They were wet so I put them in the dryer."

He nodded.

"Why don't you take a shower? I'll get them for you and make you some breakfast."

"Alright."

He returned to her room.

"You still haven't told me why you're here. Are you supposed to be on the other side of the city?"

"Mom and dad wanted me to check up on you."

"Figures they wouldn't trust me."

"They do trust you but not for long if you keep bringing boys to the house when they're not here."

"Inuyasha's my friend. I found it last night in the park. He was freezing cold. I had to bring home. I didn't want him to get sick."

"Alright. Just make sure he's gone before our parents get back."

"I know."

"Well gotta go. See you later, sis."

"See ya."

Her brother left. Alex went to the laundry room and retrieved Inuyasha's clothes and brought them to her room. After that she went downstairs to put some order in the living-room. She put the stuff where they belonged and cleaned the floor a bit. She could always vacuum later.

As promised, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Inuyasha. The only problem, there was nothing to make breakfast with. She forgot that she was supposed to pick the groceries today. Normally her mother does the shopping but since she's not here, she left it for Alex to do.

"Guess we're going out for breakfast." She said.

She ran upstairs. She didn't water running so she assumed that Inuyasha was done with his shower.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done?" She asked.

He opened the door for her. He was dressed in his clothes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in that park anyway?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you over breakfast."

"Oh! Speaking breakfast, I don't have any food in the house. Do you mind if we go out to eat?"

"Nope."

"Great. Let me shower and changed."

"I'll wait downstairs."

He left the room but turned to her when he reached the door.

"Is your brother still downstairs?"

She laughed.

"No. he already left."

"Okay."

He left and she made a beeline for the bathroom.



Kagome woke to the sound of phone ringing. She ignored it hoping it would go away. It did but only for a few minutes. She was almost back asleep when Sesshoumaru shook her.

"Go 'way." She mumbled.

"Your mom is on the phone." He said.

She pushed the cover off her and sat up. She took the phone from him and brought to her ear.

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, hon. Sorry to wake you up but I needed to ask something."

"About what?"

"Do you know what happen last night?"

"What happen?"

"Kikyou came home last night, crying. She looked as if she's been hit. Do you know if she had a fight with Inuyasha?"

"I doubt it. Kikyou said she wasn't feeling too well so Inuyasha was with me, Sess, Sango and Miroku. And besides, Inuyasha would never hit Kikyou."

"I know. I just wish I knew what's going on."

"Mom, you said that Kikyou came home crying, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know where she went last night?"

"She said she was going out with Inuyasha."

"But she told Inuyasha she was sick and she couldn't hang with us last night."

"Really."

"Yeah!"

Her mother sighed.

"I think I need to talk with Kikyou. In the meantime what don't you find Inuyasha and see if he knows anything."

"Alright."

She hung up and then dropped the phone next to her. She was tempted to go back to bed but she needed to see Inuyasha. She sincerely didn't think Inuyasha had anything to do with what happened to Kikyou but she wouldn't be sure until she spoke with him.

She got the bed and paused to admire the site in front of her. Sesshoumaru was still in the room but was currently doing his push-ups. She had never really seen her boyfriend worked out before but she knew he does both because it was part of his training as football player and because he looked great. There was absolutely no other way for him to look this way without some serious pain. She sat down next to him. He raised his head and smiled at her.

"What's up? Your mom sounded upset."

"She's worried about Kikyou."

"Why?"

"She came home crying last night and mom said that she looked like she was beaten."

"And she thinks Inuyasha had something to do with it?"

"No. She knew Inuyasha would never do something like that. She just wants to know what's going and so would I."

He stopped and sat by her.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Take a shower, get something to eat and then find Inuyasha."

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"How about we make love first, shower, get something to eat and then find Inuyasha."

She looked at him incredulously.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said before he pounced on her.

**Author's Note: Latest chapter. Please review.**


	8. A Day with Alex

**Chapter VIII: A Day with Alex…**

Alex finished with her shower and went to her room to dress. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a lavender turtleneck sweater and her furred boots. She brushed her hair and put on her favorite beanie. She fetched her gloves and scarf. Her jacket was downstairs.

Inuyasha was waiting for her downstairs when she got there. He had already put on his jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I don't have my car with me so we're going to have to walk. I had to get the tires replace so I have to go get it later this morning." She explained as she put on her coat.

"Where are we going then?"

"We're going to this little restaurant. It's only two blocks away."

"Alright."

She locked the door behind them after she fed Avalon. It wasn't too cold outside. They found that they had to walk in the street since the sidewalk weren't shoveled yet. It was a good that the neighborhood she lived was a dead end so not too many cars went by. It started to snow on their way to the restaurant. The little restaurant was warm and cozy and was already packed when they got there. They waited half-an hour before they were seated and another twenty before they got their food.



Sesshoumaru had dropped Kagome home before he went home himself. He needed to get a few things done before he met with Kagome later on. He packed his car in the driveway next to Inuyasha's. So the little dickhead was home so why didn't he answer his cell phone when Kagome called him an hour ago. He probably was still sleeping well not long. He used the garage door to enter the house. On his way to the first floor where the bedrooms were, he met with his father.

"Morning, father."

"Morning, Sesshoumaru. How are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"Say, have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Isn't he in his room?"

"No. he didn't come home last night. I thought he might have spent the night at your house."

"He didn't. Last I saw him; it was around ten last night. I left him and the others at the club after I left with Kagome."

"I tried calling his phone but he's not answering."

"Ummm…why are you looking for him anyway?"

"I need to talk with your brother."

"About what? What did that idiot do this time?"

"Nothing bad. I just need to talk to him about some of his investment. Looks like your brother made some money this past week."



Kagome got home, she found her little brother, Souta, in the living room watching TV. He told her that their mom went to the grocery store and grandpa was in his workshop in the basement.

"Where's Kikyou?"

"She's been locked in her room since last night."

"I'm going to see her."

"Whatever."

He went back to his show and she went upstairs. Kikyou's room was right next to hers. She knocked but no one answered.

"Kikyou, are you in there?"

"Go away."

"Oh! Come on. Open the door."

"Leave me alone, Kagome. I don't want to talk right now."

"What's wrong? Come on open the door so we can talk."

The door flew open and a red-eyed came out. The normally pristine girl looked disheveled with dark bags under her eyes. She sported a nasty purple bruise on her left cheek and a cut lip.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Kikyou, you looked like hell. You can't tell me that nothing happened?"

"Well, that's none of your business, anyway. So why don't you just go away?"

"Kikyou…I just want to help. Just tell me what happen."

"And you'll what? You'll fix it."

"Kikyou…"

"You can't fix everyone's problems, Kagome. And as for your help. I don't need it. I never asked for it."

"Fine, be a bitch about it. I don't care."

She turned on her heels and went to her room. Kagome sighed when she heard Kikyou's door slamming shut. Looks like she wasn't getting any answers from Kikyou. That left Inuyasha. She had tried calling him this morning, but she only got his voicemail. She picked her cell phone and dialed the number again, hoping she'd get an answer. However, she got the same answer. Inuyasha wasn't answering his phone. She then decided to call Sesshoumaru. Maybe Inuyasha was home.

"Hi, Sess."

"Hey, love."

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"Nope. He's not home. He hasn't been since last night. I just talk to Miroku and he told be me that Inuyasha got into a fight with Naraku at the club."

"Naraku? Why?"

"Apparently, Kikyou was with him and…"

"What? She cheated on Inuyasha?"

"You sounded surprise."

"I am. I can't believe she would do such a thing."

"I can. She was hitting on me.

"Yeah but…"

"Anyway, Inuyasha fought with Naraku and then left by himself. Miroku drove Sango home but he doesn't know where Inuyasha is. And the little shit is not answering his phone."

"I hope he's alright wherever he is."

"Well it doesn't matter. Dad's still gonna kill him."

"What did he do?"

"When he found out that Inuyasha was in fight. He'd have his head."

"I'm sure he has a good explanation."

"For his sake, he better."



"Hey, Alex?"

"Umm…"

"Would you mind if I spend the day here…with you?"

"You want to stay here?"

"Yeah. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's sure. But I have to warn you I have a bunch of chores to do."

"That's alright. I can take a nap while you do your chores. I still have a headache."

"I can wake you up when I'm done."

"Sounds good."

So while Alex cleaned up the house and took care of laundry, Inuyasha napped away his headache and sorrow. A couple of hours later, Alex's car was brought back from the shop and she left to get the groceries. She knew she was taking a big chance leaving Inuyasha all by himself in her house. But thankfully he was still asleep when she returned. She had to admit she was quite curious concerning why he was sleeping at the park last night. And he looked as if he had been in a fight. She wanted to know what happen but she didn't Inuyasha getting angry at her for prying in his business.

After putting away the groceries, she made them some ham and turkey sandwiches for lunch. Armed with sandwiches, a bag of chips and two bottles of soda, she went to her room to get him up. Inuyasha was up when she get there. He was staring blankly her ceiling. Sure she had some florescent stars up there but they couldn't that interesting to look at.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Hi, Alex."

"I brought food. Thought you might be hungry."

"I am. Thanks."

Between them, they managed to wolf down their lunch in no time. Alex figures that she might as well satisfy her curiosity.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ummm…"

"What happen to you last night? I mean you were hurt and…"

"I broke with Kikyou and got in a fight with Naraku."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I mean not for fighting with Naraku. You can beat him whenever you feel like it. I mean I'm sorry that you broke up with your girlfriend and all."

"It's alright. We were just not meant to be, I guess."

Afterwards, they played videogames but mostly lay around. Alex drove him home around eight o'clock. The first thing he saw was his father. He didn't look very pleased.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day."

"I was out and I lost my cell phone."

"And how did that happen?"

He shrugged.

"You know, I received a very interesting phone call today?"

"Uh?"

"From the police."

He turned to face his father.

"So?"

"So you have an explanation as to why you pick a fight in a club with that Naraku kid. I'm disappointed in you. I expected better of you, Inuyasha."

"Of course, you are. I'm not Sesshoumaru."

"What the hell does your brother have to do with this?"

He was silent. He then heard his father sighed before he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I should have given you a chance to explain yourself. It wasn't my intention to make feel inferior to your brother. You both mean both to me and I love you just as much. I know you're not Sesshoumaru. And I don't expect you to be. I want to be your own person with your own needs and desires."

"Thanks, Dad."

Inutaisho squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Alright, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, you can start by telling me the reason you started the fight."

He grudgingly told his father what happen.

"I see." Inutaisho said.

"That's it? You're not going to ground me, take away my allowance."

"Nope."

"Are you drunk or something?"

"I beg your pardon, young man?"

"Well it seems weird that you're not going to punish me."

"If you want me to punish you, I'll be more than happy to send you to military camp this summer."

"No. it's alright. I'm cool."

"However, I do have something I want to ask you?"

"What?"

"A little bird told me that you brought a girl to Sakura and from the description I got, I could tell it wasn't Kikyou."

"What do you want to know?"

"I just merely wish to know if you didn't bring this upon yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I meant whether or not you were truthful to your girlfriend?"

"I never cheated on Kikyou. And Alex is just my tutor."

"Are you sure that's all she is to you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it."

He smiled.

"Say, do you what's wrong with your brother?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, how do I put this? He's been grinning like a madman all day."

"I knew something was wrong with him. Maybe he finally went over the edge."

"You're one to talk."

Both Inuyasha and Inutaisho looked up and sure enough, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"What was it that you said?"

"You've gone nuts. Not that you were sane to begin with."

"The pot's calling the kettle black."

"Well, you're in good mood, Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said to his eldest son.

The latter shrugged.

"You got laid, didn't you." Inuyasha said suddenly.

Sesshoumaru grinned while his father choked his breathe.

"That's none of your business."

"So you finally lost your virginity."

"Who said I was a virgin to begin with."

"You cheated on Kagome, you bastard. How could you?"

"I leave the cheating to you and your girlfriend. If you remember correctly I had girlfriends before I went out with Kagome. Then again, asking you to remember something from three years ago might a bit too much for pea-sized brain to comprehend."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

"So you guys are not virgins?" Inutaisho said quietly.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at him as he had grown another head.

"Did you expect us to be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well, are you to young to be having sex?"

"Dad, we're seventeen. Well this asshole will be eighteen soon." Inuyasha said.

"You need to get out more." Sesshoumaru advised.

Inutaisho snorted. Now he was taking relationship advice from his teenage sons. What is the world coming to.

**Author's Note: It's 1 am and i just want to go to bed. I wnated to update this story. I'll revive this story later today when i can see clearly.**


End file.
